


Sealed With a Kiss

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sealed With a Kiss

Severus leaned down and bit the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder, then laved his tongue over the wound. 

"Please," Harry moaned, throwing his head back, desperate to come. 

Hand flying over Harry's cock, Severus pounded into him, both coming within moments, panting harshly in the otherwise quiet room. 

"You might consider taking an active role in avoiding near fatal disasters," Severus said softly.

Harry's heart clenched. He'd worried Severus. Again. 

He wanted to say he'd recovered from his most recent injury quickly. Instead he pressed a kiss to Severus's sweaty brow, an apology and a promise on his lips.


End file.
